


Just Friends

by marissa_talks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Promptis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa_talks/pseuds/marissa_talks
Summary: Super short one shot for Day 1 of Promptis Week





	Just Friends

Noctis rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, his elbow propped up on his kitchen table as he twirled a pencil in his hand. Boring couldn't even fully describe how geometry was to him right now. "So it's just a bunch of triangles, so what?"

"Dude it's not just a bunch of triangles! These triangles are your homework! They control your grade! Your very existence!"

"You're so overdramatic." Noctis lightly punched the blond on his shoulder, earning a small laugh in response as he scooted closer to the prince. 

"Am not." Prompto huffed, moving his pencil to circle Noctis's mistake on his homework. "You suck at this."

"And you don't?" Noctis looked down at his paper, watching as his friend corrected the mistake.

"Hey! I'll have you know I take my studies very seriously!" Prompto defended himself, not looking up from the paper. 

"Mmhm."

"That C was just one time, Noct! Have you seen my other grades?!"

" 'Course I have, nerd." 

"So mean to me." Prompto pouted and dropped the pencil down on the table, leaning back in his chair "Even after I fix your homework for you-""

"Thanks, Prom." 

"I-" Prompto looked up at Noctis, meeting his gaze, suddenly feeling odd. "Uh, yeah- no problem dude. That's what friends are for?" He averted his gaze, thankful the prince had turned his attention back to the work in front of them as he contemplated his thoughts.   
Why did my chest just tighten like that? Its been happening kind of often.. Is there something wrong with me-  
Prompto looked back up at Noctis, the raven-haired male working on the last problem as the blond admired his features, his freckled face flushing.

oh.

OH.

Prompto didn't have time to finish comprehending his thoughts as Noctis spoke up. "Finished!" Noctis smiled in victory as he slid the paper away from him. 

"You sure all of them are correct dude?" Prompto quickly snapped back to reality. He could only hope the blush had left his face. 

"Yeah. .....Well, maybe." Noctis sighed, looking at him. Either his face as back to its pale skin color or the prince ignored it. "Whatever. I'm done with it."

"Number three is wrooong." Prompto hummed, looking over at the paper as he slid it back to the prince. 

"I don't get that one. Help me with it?" Noctis asked, scooting over closer to Prompto as he showed him his work.

"Yeah, sure. Anything dude." 

What are friends for?

Just friends.

He didn't need to mess his only friendship up

Yeah, he was fine being just friends.

Nothing more.

He'd be just fine.


End file.
